The Art of a Beat Up Heart
by Maximum Chaos-Chan
Summary: I could stay in this training field for centuries if it meant I could stay with him. It's all pathetic. NejixTenten


**A/N: NejiTenTen because I felt like writing about them. :P

* * *

**

My chest is heaving as I pant, worn down with exhaustion. The sweat drips down my body making my clothes stick to me, along with dirt, grass, and perhaps a bit of smeared blood. It rolls over the cuts along my arms and stings, but I ignore it by clenching my teeth tight together.

I can feel the large bruises forming on my entire left side, and I know my chakra's draining but that isn't going to stop me for a second.

I wipe the back of my hand across my forehead, pushing the dripping bangs that are there to the side. This is why I always wear my hair up. Speaking of that, how does Neji even manage with that long silky ponytail?

I glance back at him admiring how it falls smoothly over his shoulders because it slipped from it's loose tie a few minutes ago.

He's still eyeing me intently with his Byakugan, the veins around his silvery eyes protruding and pulsing as he looks right into me.

I know he can see my heart pumping furiously, but thank Kami he thinks it's only from adrenaline.

That it's only because I'm exhausted from training so hard. The sun is almost setting and we're both too stubborn to except a loss or call it a draw. We know he'll win in the end, he always does.

I just won't give up that easily.

Part of it's out of pride, part of it's because this is the one way I'm close to him.

We're alone here, the two of us. Synchronizing our bodies to strike one another in fluid steps like partners in an exotic dance. We get closer and drift apart, in and out as the music plays, as my heart beat pounds and pounds. Not from exhaustion, no.

From being so close to him.

Having him so focused on me, because I'm the one thing holding his attention completely.

It makes my fingers twitch so I twirl a kunai around in my hand as I feel my heart thump wildly all over again.

We both jump forward, in perfect unison, I throw the kunai, directly centered to his chest but he's too quick. I expected that, he shifts away and it whizzes by narrowly missing his shoulder. I get distracted by the way his hair floats around him, catching the last glints of orange sun as if he were surrounded by a halo of fiery light. I want so badly to run my fingers through it.

His hand jabs me in the bruised side again and I don't have enough time to cover up the grunt as I stagger only to get a hard palm shoved into my stomach. It sends me tilting backwards.

Neji swiftly slides a foot behind mine and I'm falling backwards onto my back.

The fall snaps me back to reality though and I roll over dodging a kick and sweep my leg around causing him to jump back and give me a moment to stand.

If I give him a chance to pin me to the ground I lose and this is over.

We circle each other quietly, the only sound is the wind rustling through the millions of lush green leaves coating the treetops around us. Like shadows whispering about who will win. I imagine they're all watching, waiting for the final out come.

He's not winning.

Not this time.

We circle and circle, stalking each other like predators, but I know all of Neji's body movements and he's calculating first. He doesn't make any sign of coming at me yet so he must be wearing down too.

I'm fine with that, I have all the time in the world waiting for him to act.

I could stay in this training field for centuries if it meant I could stay with him.

It's wrong and sick.

Every blow he lands makes me shudder from his touch.

Every kick and I practically sigh as if it were a kiss.

It's twisted and disgusting.

It's all pathetic.

My heart protests as I lunge forward slipping another kunai out of the khaki pouch at my belt and aim it at his left arm. He dodges to the right and I land a perfect kick to his leg.

I throw all my weight behind my fist and it catches him just below his right eye and he's staggering backward.

I know this isn't a real fight. I know neither of us are coming at each other with the intent to kill, so why is it so worth it to me to win now?

I need him to notice that I can.

I know the last thing he expected was a slug to the face, but I'm willing to play dirty.

I hurdle my body into him and let us crash down, me on top of him but I don't have the time to savor his scent; pine and light musk. I don't have time to run my hand through that dark glossy hair or hug his thick muscles.

I slam my elbow into his stomach and hear him wheeze as his breath is knocked out of him, taking advantage of the opportunity to pin his arms to his sides. He sputters for a moment and malicious intent washes over his face as he pulls to get them free.

I take my chance, because this is all or nothing and I'll play dirty if I have to.

The light is fading from the clearing fast and we should have gotten back to the village a half an hour ago.

My heart is pounding in my chest so hard I'm sure it's filling both our ears and roaring over the rustle of leaves whispering and whispering.

Who's going to win today?

I smash my lips against Neji's before he can throw me off and cling to him like I've always wished I could.

I can tell he's in shock because he doesn't notice that I slipped my third kunai out and press it's cold metal against his neck.

I break the kiss, reluctantly and smirk down at him.

"I win Neji-kun." He blinks a few times trying to register what's going on as I climb off him and stand up.

I let out a laugh to ease the tension, but Neji's still sitting there staring up at me trying to work through the pieces to me as if I were a 1000 piece puzzle. I can tell by the way his eyebrows narrow inward slightly and his mouth sets in a perfect line that he's going over the details and trying to figure out what he missed.

He missed the way I look at him. He missed the way I cant stop thinking about him. He missed the way I'm always there for him.

He missed the way I hang on every word he says. He missed the way my heart flutters whenever he's around me. He missed the way I kissed him, begging for him to say I love you.

He doesn't piece it together though. He doesn't pick up on any of my feelings.

But it's alright, I have all the time in the world waiting for him to act.


End file.
